Conflict
by grimlock47
Summary: Starscream is having probelms ridding himself of some extra energy. Megatron is glad to help. Slash pairing. Megs/Screamer. No like, no read. That simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Mega/Screamer**

**Rating: M**

**Universe: G1**

**Thx to my beta-reader who wants to be anonymouse. ****I wanted to see if I could wright this in a certain amount of time. So it might be rushed in some parts.**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in the Nemesis. All the Decepticons were working on their assigned duties, or trying to at least. Skywarp was slacking off trying to mess with his blue counterpart while Soundwave was trying to get two of his cassettes under control. Apparently Rumble and Frenzy had broken into the energon storage and stole some of the high grade once again. Megatron was sitting on his throne watching some of the scenes play out deciding which one would be more entertaining to watch before he would punish them for their behavior later on. He didn't notice at first that his Second was missing from the control room. He scanned the room once again and confirmed to himself that Starscream was indeed missing. The seeker never missed his shift. The tyrant pondered over where Starscream could be before deciding to leave the control room to search for the seeker himself.

As Megatron reached Starscream's quarters, he could hear the seeker mumbling to himself. He knocked on the door and demanded that Starscream open it. Megatron could hear Starscream cursing to himself that Megatron was outside his quarters. Starscream stared at his leader angrily after unwillingly opening the door and began his walk over to his desk. Megatron watched his Second and noticed that he was lacking his usual grace. "You missed your shift today, Starscream. You better have a good reason for my patience is running thin at the moment."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Mighty Megatron." Starscream kept his gaze on some schematics on his desk avoiding optic contact, but kept his sarcastic tone.

The tyrant entered his air commander's room and gave a quick glance at some of the experiments he was working on. Some were quite interesting. If what he saw was correct, his second had captured one of the organic animals and had some kind of mechanism on its back. He assumed that the seeker was experimenting on controlling these creatures. He remembered hearing the seeker talk about it before, but never paid much attention. Usually he was thinking of other things.

The tyrant returned his attention to his soldier. "You know I don't like it when you disobey me, Starscream." Megatron walked over to his second. "So, tell me why you weren't at your post before you wind up in the med-bay."

Starscream didn't want to tell his leader about his 'situation', but he knew that Hook would be able to recognize his dilemma. It was embarrassing enough having to tell his trine-mates, but telling Megatron was worse than all the humiliation he was normally put through. Starscream kept his attention to his data-pads hoping that Megatron would get a hint and leave him alone, which was not likely possible. Maybe the Autobots would attack or something would randomly explode inside the base. Anything would help at that moment.

Megatron kept his gaze on the seeker waiting for a response. When none came, he decided for a more…'subtle' approach. He charged up his fusion canon and planted the edge on the back of Starscream's helm. "You have five seconds to give me a good answer or your head will be blown off."

As soon as he heard the safety lock from Megatron's canon unhitch, he knew the tyrant was being dead serious now.

Megatron heard Starscream mumble something. "I didn't quit hear that." Megatron charged his canon more so Starscream could feel the heat radiating from it.

"I said I'm…having some difficulty…with my…energy levels." Starscream kept his optics away from his leader and stayed in his chair hoping that the tyrant would be satisfied with his answer. He felt Megatron withdraw his canon from the back of his head. He let out a sigh in relief.

"Your not giving me clear answers." Megatron grabbed the back of Starscream's neck and hoisted him up. "What do you mean you're having difficulty with your energy levels?" Megatron slammed his second against the wall and nearly broke his cockpit. "You better be clear in your answer soldier."

This wasn't good. Starscream could feel his cockpit beginning to crack, but the worst part wasn't Megatron giving him a deathly grip on his neck, but the fact that the silver tyrant was touching him at all was making his current problem even harder to control.

Megatron felt Starscream become tense while he waited for his answer. He turned the seeker around keeping his hold on his neck. "I'm waiting."

"It's difficult to explain, Sir." Starscream was having difficulty looking at his leader.

Megatron tightened his grip. "Than you better find a way."

"I…I….I can't give myself…an…overload." Starscream looked toward the ground in shame. He didn't know what to expect as to how the tyrant would react. He felt the hand on his neck loosen but was suddenly flung toward the wall.

The tyrant let out a snarl. "There's something more your not telling me. You better have a better explanation than the one you had just given me or you'll have a lot more to worry about than self servicing yourself."

"It's a seeker thing, Sir. You wouldn't be able to understand."

"Try me." Megatron gave out a warning growl as he stood over the flier.

Starscream tried to get up in a sitting position but Megatron's foot stopped him. " When seeker's fly, we…um…get this extra energy in our sparks because of the sensation it gives us. Normally this extra energy is dispersed through overload. Regularly once every other decacycle. If we don't rid ourselves of the extra energy, we could…die."

"And why," the silver tyrant added more pressure on Starscream's chest, "can't you release this energy now?"

Starscream coughed out some energon from the added pressure. "I normally could, but recently, it hasn't been working." He felt his leaders foot lighten its pressure.

Megatron hoisted Starscream up by his left wing and not releasing his hold. "What were you planning on doing about this little, dilemma, of yours? Were you going to have your trine-mates help you?" Megatron had a smug look on his face.

Starscream was starting to feel nervous. "Well, Sir…I…um…was going to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Megatron had claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. He felt his leader's arm wrap around his waist and held him close to his chest. He would normally protest, but he deeply needed what the tyrant was giving him, even if there was a chance that he was being toyed with.

The tyrant knew that the seeker wouldn't resist. The seeker was to much in need of a release. He always had a secret desire for the tri-colored jet. This was just a good way to obtain what he wanted.

Megatron removed his hand from Starscream's wing and placed it on the side of the flier's helm. He felt the seeker's arms wrap around his neck and deepened the kiss. He could feel the other's tongue fighting his own for dominance. Starscream quickly gave up when Megatron removed his hand from his helm and began to massage his wing and was quickly rewarded with a moan.

When Megatron broke the kiss both mechs were intaking air heavily. Megatron began to kiss down his dark jaw line down to his throat. He started to lick some of the wiring he damaged earlier with his glossia and gently nipped on some secondary lines. Starscream let out a soft moan as Megatron grabbed his waist and hosted him higher to get better access. Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist while he continued to assault the seekers throat.

Starscream felt Megatron dig into the seams where his wings were attached on his back. He arched out his chest wishing for more contact that his leader was more than happy to give. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" he whispered to Starscream. Megatron continued his assault on Starscream's neck as we walked them over to the berth.

He laid Starscream down gently and crawled on top of him. He supported himself above the seeker and locked their mouths together in another fierce kiss. Megatron broke the kiss which irritated the flier. "Tell me, Starscream," whispered the tyrant in the seeker's audio, "do you want me to make you overload?"

Starscream nodded before Megatron began slipping his fingers under Starscream's armor, teasing the sensitive wires. Starscream shuddered burying his head into his leader's neck.

"Tell me you need this," purred Megatron as he began to stroke his second.

"Please, Megatron. I need it." Starscream hated begging, but he needed this. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to feel his leader inside of him.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered to Starscream as he leaned down to nibble on the Seekers neck once again.

Starscream was starting to lose his temper, but he needed this so bad. "You know what I want!" he hissed, squirming under his leader's touches. He could feels the strokes and touches on his wings beginning to lighten. "Slag. I need you inside me. I need you to make me overload. Please, Megatron."

Megatron decided to give his dear second what he wanted, but not fully yet. He reached down the seeker's thighs and felt the crotch plate retract. He forced two of his fingers inside the valve and gained a lustful moan from his second. He could feel the lubricant pouring out of the seeker and began to slide his finger in and out of the tight valve.

Megatron continued pleasing Starscream while receiving blissful cries and mulling sounds. Starscream wanted his leader desperately. He wanted to feel him inside him. He could tell that his leader had the same amount of lust he did. He could feel it with their energy signals practically entwined in each other.

The silver tyrant withdrew his fingers from Starscream's valve and retracted his own plating that was covering his interface cable. He began to tease the flier by tracing the rim of the valve. He heard Starscream cursing at him but it was mixed with moans. Starscream propped himself on his elbows and stared menacingly at his antagonist. "Have you forgotten to use that cable of yours you old bucket of bolts."

He knew Starscream was trying to speed things up and he could sense that Starscream might not handle much more. Normally, he would like to take things a little slower with someone he craved for, or just frag them and be done with it. He positioned himself and slowly slid into the moaning seeker. It felt wonderful to finally be inside the mech he secretly loved and lusted after since the first time they met.

Megatron began at a slow pace moving in and out of the flier. Starscream wrapped his arms around his leader's neck, trying to pull him in closer for a heated kiss. Megatron felt Starscream relax and began to speed up his thrusting in and out harder. Starscream was making mewing sounds that almost made Megatron overload. He didn't want to be the first the overload. It would give something his second to boast about.

The tyrant shifted his weight so that he could get a good grab on Starscream's hips. He pushed himself even farther into his Seeker, if it was possible, and continued at a fast pace determined. Starscream let out a strangled moan into his leader's mouth before Megatron gave one last hard thrust before overload hit him which triggered the tyrant's as well.

The silver mech pulled out of Starscream and both slid their covers back on. Megatron laid next to Starscream who gave him a silent thank you before slipping into recharge. He stood up to clean themselves off before returning next to the flier. Megatron grabbed Starscream and pulled him close to his chest in a possessive way. He made a vow to himself that no one would touch his seeker. Yes, his seeker. He would make sure that he would stay his and only his. Maybe one day he would tell the beautiful seeker how he truly felt and make it official. Probably after the war. They could only be together when Starscream needed his release. He couldn't have anyone thinking that he had grown a soft spot and looked weak in anyway.

Megatron made himself comfortable and kept his hold on Starscream. He let himself fall into his own recharge. When he did, he unconsciously muttered three words. "I love you."

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would like to thank HighxOnxCrack. I didnt now i pushed to complete button. Srry.**_

_**Now, on to the story ans srry if it seems rushed, i've been busy latley ^^;**_

_**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**_

* * *

_Megatron made himself comfortable and kept his hold on Starscream. He let himself fall into his own recharge. When he did, he unconsciously muttered three words. "I love you."_

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a few earth years since they started their private 'meetings'. At first, Starscream would go visit Megatron in his quarters when he needed release, but some Decepticons were finding it a bit odd. After Thrust was beaten toward an inch of his life by asking questions, they decided to arrange a time once a week telling anyone who asked, if they dared to, that they were simply discussing new battle plans. No one else who feared for their lives would dare to ask more.

Starscream was currently in recharge from his latest overload. Megatron usually awoke before the seeker did. Every time, he would find Starscream wrapped in his arms sleeping peacefully, like he belonged there. However, nothing could last forever. Megatron would carry Starscream back into his own quarters before anyone else woke up and laid him on the berth. Starscream never once asked how he ended up back in his own quarters. Maybe he just assumed it was a way to keep suspicion down.

Megatron went to the mess hall grabbing his morning ration of energon before starting the day. When he entered the control room, he found Soundwave already at his post at one of the monitors. Megatron knew that Soundwave was aware of what was going on. The mech was a telepath after all, and he assumed Starscream's trine mates knew as well. From what he was aware of, they rarely kept secret from each other.

Soundwave sat as his monitor, watching his leader walk to his thrown. Every week it was the same thing. The tyrant would come into the control room not saying a word the whole morning, which included having his daily arguments with Starscream. It was always on this particular day. It was easier to read his mind, his barriers not fully up, thoughts running rampant in his mind, always involving a certain red seeker. The telepath wished for them to finally give into their temptation and get together, but he knew their current situation would cause problems in the future. Only a few knew of their leaders desire for the seeker. Everyone was to busy with themselves to notice.

The day went by fast. Megatron gave his weekly speech about the next raid and Starscream picking out ever flaw in them, even though he was supposed to be discussing said flaws in their private meetings. Megatron wondered if Starscream did this on purpose to see what he would come up with.

As the day drew to an end, Megatron laid on his berth, remembering what transpired the previous night.

_-Flashback-_

_Megatron had Starscream pinned on the wall in his quarters. He was biting on some of the seeker's neck cables drawing out soft moans and energon. Starscream wrapped his arms around the tyrants shoulders and pulled him in closer while he was gently stroking Starscream's wing._

_Starscream was grinding his pelvis on his leaders, making the tyrant groan from the friction. The seeker was being as impatient as ever. He felt Starscream remove one of his hands from him and rub at the tyrants crotch plate. They never shared an intimate moment for to long. It was always a quick interface, nothing more._

_Megatron sighed and retracted his crotch plating, carrying Starscream over to the berth. When he laid him down, Starscream retracted his own plating, his valve waiting for his leaders cord. Megatron reached down and slowly forced his two fingers inside of Starscream. It always amazed him how tight the seeker stayed. He always had to stretch him a little before he could fit his cord in._

_Megatron heard his second moan and loosen around his fingers, dripping lubricant. He removed his fingers and thrusted his cord inside the gasping seeker. The tyrant hovered over Starscream, capturing his lips in a needed kiss, mapping the others mouth with his glossa._

_Starscream broke the kiss and wrapped his arms once again around his leader's neck when Megatron started thrusting harder and faster. Megatron felt Starscream tighten his grip. He reached with one hand to stroke one of the wings to sooth the seeker and reached down with his head to trial kisses on him._

_Starscream felt his overload coming close. He slid his fingers inside the seems of Megatron's armor and gently stroked some of the wires, knowing it stimulated his leader the same way when someone stroked his wings._

_After one more quick hard thrust, they both overloaded in or on the other. Starscream let out a moan while Megatron grunted from the pleasure. As usual, Starscream went into recharge first while Megatron cleaned them both off before falling into his own._

_-End Flashback-_

These memories kept the tyrant from doing something to his second in front of the troops. He couldn't look weak or all loving like a weak Autobot. He had an image to maintain after all. No matter what he felt for Starscream, his duty as Supreme Commander of the Decepticons came first. Besides, Starscream was his in a way. Nothing would change. That thought brought a smirk to Megatron's face but made his spark cringe.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots Wheeljack and Sideswipe were excavating the polar ice caps. They were looking for something in particular but couldn't quit find it. Sideswipe was getting frustrated with their mission. "We can't find him anywhere. It's getting late anyway, we should try tomorrow."

Wheeljack looked at his friend. "Come on, Sideswipe. This is only the third spot we've tried, lets finish this one first than we can return to base. I know he's in this one."

The red Lamborghini sighed, but continued to remove another layer of ice. "I've heard you say that before, Wheeljack. I'm not so sure that-" He felt something hard hit his tool. He tried to break what was blocking him, but discovered he was hitting a wing. Wheeljack was peering over him with that look in his optics that said 'I told you so'. He wasn't going to be living this down.

They worked through the night uncovering the shuttle from the ice until finally it was completely removed. Wheeljack began to work with Sideswipe assisting him. After working for a few hours, they managed to bring their missing frozen friend back online. "How you feel, Skyfire?" Wheeljack asked while removing some of the small monitor wires from the shuttle.

Skyfire looked around at his surroundings and found he was still at the ice caps. "I'm feeling alright." He looked over at Wheeljack and Sideswipe with a warm smile. "Thank you for reviving me."

"No problem buddy." Sideswipe decided to join the conversation. "Wheeljack here didn't want to continue for awhile, but I made sure we kept working till we found you."

Wheeljack shook his head in disbelief. "I cant believe my audios. Let's get back to base and inform Prime that we need to prepare some quarters for you." Wheeljack packed his equipment back in his subspace. "Are you strong enough to fly, Skyfire?"

Skyfire checked his internal systems for any problems, but found none. "I'm flight capable." The shuttle transformed, lowering his compartment, letting his new friends enter before taking off to the Autobot base.

* * *

When the following day came, the Decepticons raided a power plant near the ocean. They were divided into three groups, the seekers patrolling the skies, Soundwave inside with a few others collecting the energon, and the rest with Megatron outside waiting for the Autobots that would arrive any moment.

Soon the Autobots arrived, Optimus in the front leading them. When they were close to the plant, the Decepticons engaged them in combat, buying time for their teammates inside.

As the battle progressed, Starscream caught a glint of something familiar in the sky. He transformed into his alt-mode and chased after it. It seemed as though it was leading him away. They winded up landing in a small forest nearby before he realized who it was. "Skyfire? Is that really you?" Starscream stepped closer to his old friend.

"Yes, it's me, Starscream." Skyfire also walked closer to the seeker. "We didn't get to part on equal terms last time we saw each other. I wish to talk to you alone."

Starscream looked up at the shuttle former. "Well, we're alone now. What did you want to talk about."

Skyfire looked down at him lovingly. "I wish to be with you, like before all this happened. I want to continue where we left off." Skyfire grabbed the seeker's hands on his own. "Please consider it."

The seeker looked away from his old lover. "Skyfire-" He didn't know what to do. He cared for Skyfire, but deep down, he loved Megatron, but he knew he wasn't anything more to him but an interface partner. Megatron would never love him the way he wanted him to.

Skyfire rested his hands on Starscream's shoulders "I know you won't change sides, I wont either. We can meet in secret until you wish to leave." He smiled at the seeker with the same loving smile he always gave him.

"Alright." It was all Starscream could say. Skyfire wrapped him in his arms and kissed him the same passionate way when they were together.

* * *

Back at the battle, Megatron noticed his second was missing in the battlefield. He scanned the skies and only caught a glimpse of what looked like Starscream and someone fighting in the skies. He looked closer after knocking Optimus down and noticed it was Skyfire. He felt his energon boil inside him. He hated that mech. He was the only one that could ruin anything he had with Starscream. He noticed, however, that they were shooting at each other. Megatron took it as a sign that nothing was wrong, but something deep down in his spark told him otherwise. He didn't get a chance to think about it more when Optimus caught him with a right hook in the jaw.

Soundwave, after exiting the building when completing his part of the mission, caught a glimpse pf his leader's thoughts and turned his direction toward the red seeker in the sky. He noticed that none of their shots were hitting the other, it seemed strange. He would have to look into it later.

After the battle, the Decepticons returned to the Nemesis with a good amount of energon from the day's raid. Megatron went to look for Starscream, but it seemed he was being avoided by the seeker.

As the week went by, neither Megatron or Starscream bumped into each other. The seeker always kept away from his leader and when he had to be in the same room, he was always with his trine-mates. Megatron was finding it a bit irritating.

When the day of their weekly 'meetings' came, Megatron was laying in his quarters waiting for Starscream to comm. him. When time went by, he never heard from the seeker. He was debating whether to make sure Starscream was alright, but that would show a sign of weakness. He couldn't risk anyone finding out he cared for someone. He laid on his berth, thinking that the seeker would eventually come. He knew the seeker needed release soon.

* * *

Starscream sat on top of the launch pad outside the Nemesis, above the water. The seeker was starring at the night sky, watching all the shooting stars fly over him. He waited for Megatron to request a comm. link, but none came. He was even slightly hoping his leader would come and find him, but that would be asking to much. He stood up and took off toward the forest where he talked to Skyfire before, hoping he was making the right choice.

* * *

**I'm only planning 5 parts to this story. So yeah. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats this? Is this an update? Yes it is XD Srry for the wait ^^;**

_**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Starscream sat on top of the launch pad outside the Nemesis, above the water. The seeker was starring at the night sky, watching all the shooting stars fly over him. He waited for Megatron to request a comm. link, but none came. He was even slightly hoping his leader would come and find him, but that would be asking to much. He stood up and took off toward the forest where he talked to Skyfire before, hoping he was making the right choice._

Starscream landed softly at a nearby forest that was just outside the Nemesis' radar. 'Maybe this isn't the right choice. I can still turn back. Why did I-' His thoughts abruptly stopped after feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He knew these arms. Felt them before and the comfort they used to bring him. As best as he could, Starscream let a soft smile form. "Hello, Skyfire."

"I take it you made your choice." It was said so warm and lovingly. Even after so many years, the tenderness in the shuttles voice didn't change. There were no more words. Skyfire knew what Starscream had chosen. He wouldn't have come if his answer was no.

Skyfire cautiously turned Starscream around and gently rested his servo on the side of Starscream's helm. He stared into the seeker's optics before slowly capturing the small flier's lips with his, gently stroking wings that felt so foreign after such a long time.

Slowly, Skyfire pulled Starscream closer, slowly remembering the seeker's frame and cautiously advancing his actions. With no objections from the small flier, Skyfire gently laid him on the grass, careful not to injure Starscream's sensitive wings.

Starscream enjoyed Skyfire's gentleness, but it felt odd. It wasn't the same the last time they interfaced. Something was different. One thing was for sure though. Skyfire was very careful unlike Megatron who didn't know how sensitive a flier is. The tyrant would be rough and more forceful.

The shuttle kept massaging the seeker's wing with one servo while slowly working his other servo down across Starscream's midsection to his interface panel.

A couple yards away, Lazerbeak was perched, recording the situation. Soundwave had noticed Starscream sitting alone on the deck while on monitor duty and decided to have Lazerbeak keep an optic on him. Even though currently the metallic bird couldn't get a clear view without being seen, it was good enough to know exactly what was happening.

When Skyfire heard Starscream's interface panel click open, he opened his own, ready to be inside the seeker again. He continued to kiss the seeker, while positioning himself right on Starscream's valve. Gripping on the side of the red hip with one servo, he slowly entered the wet valve, breaking the kiss to see if he could continue.

Starscream nodded his head and felt the sluggish and mild thrusts start. Skyfire was a good lover, but he was always to cautious during their interfaces. Always checking, asking, and made sure to never hurt the other. It felt good, but not exactly what he wanted.

After Skyfire picked up his pace, both started to feel an overload build up. Skyfire started thrusting a bit harder while exploring Starscream's frame with his servo's, tracing some of the seams, and stroking some of the sensitive areas. When both their overloads finally hit, Skyfire made sure not to collapse on Starscream and fell to the side.

Lazerbeak watched them pass out and knew they would just return to their bases when they woke up. He flew back to the base and transformed to a cassette, playing the video on one of the monitors to Soundwave.

The tape deck watched as the video played and knew this wasn't going to end well. Megatron would eventually find out. He normally does. This information could be helpful though. Maybe Soundwave could show Megatron and convince his leader to confess his emotions to the seeker. 'Probability of success; 57%.'

The chances were pretty good. A slight more chance that it would succeed than fail, but the tyrant was always the mech that liked proving bots wrong. The communication officer let out a soft sigh, playing out the worst case scenario. The best thing to do would be to have a private meeting with his commander.

For once in a long time, Starscream didn't wake up with a hurting aft after an interface. One of the positives of the previous night. Now all the seeker ad to do was avoid Megatron for any questions. 'Knowing that bucket head, he probably didn't even notice. Maybe he got himself over energized.' That thought made the seeker smirk, bringing up memories of his drunk leader at some of the successful raid celebrations.

Starscream stared at the wall in his quarters. "I should go to the mess hall and start my shift early. Maybe I can avoid him for awhile if I'm around others."

Elsewhere, Megatron was waiting for Soundwave to show up with 'important' information that needed his attention. Hearing the simple knock on the door to his room, Megatron rested his helm in his palm wanting to finish this business as quickly as possible. "Enter."

Soundwave entered the dim quarters. There was only a dim amount of light that came from the window and some from the terminal his leader had for private conversations or battle plans. "Lord Megatron; Lazerbeak has acquired information that you must see." Taking the silence as a sign to continue, he played the recording on the monitor, sensing Megatron tense up at the sight of Skyfire.

As the video continued to play, Soundwave could read Megatron's thoughts easily. Many things appeared in his processor; sad, hurt, lost, and a few more similar things. These were good signs until some new thoughts came up. Betrayed, anger, pain, revenge. The tape deck tried to make the other emotions stronger, but he was quickly being overpowered by the other feelings.

As the recording ended, Megatron stood up silently, not saying a word, and left his quarters.

The control bust into excitement as everyone watched their leader approach their aerial commander and hoisted him out of his chair. No one knew what made the sudden rage occur, but this was the only thing that brought excitement in the base. Everyone watched as Megatron beat the seeker. There were only a few that felt sorry for him when witnessing some of the injuries. Skywarp and Thundercracker were watching in horror while some were placing bets on whether Starscream would live or not.

When Starscream found the strength to talk, he would ask what he had done. The only answer he would get would be a kick to the face or being thrown to the wall. What brought on this anger he couldn't figure out. He didn't fight back. It would only make things worse. His wings were already being held by a few wires and his legs had been crushed when trying to escape. What finally caused the flier to pass out was when Megatron smashed his black servo in Starscream's cockpit, breaking the glass, causing so much pain, that his systems put him in instant stasis.

Soundwave entered the room to the gruesome sight, almost slipping on some of the energon splattered on the floor. He knew he had to act fast or the outcome to this brutal punishment would have great effects. The tap deck looked at the blue and purple flier grabbing their attention. "Thundercracker, Skywarp. Assist in stopping Megatron" They nodded and walked toward Soundwave.

The three approached Megatron, the seeker's each grabbing one of Megatron's arm while Soundwave recovered Starscream. "Megatron; discontinue. Starscream; dysfunctional. Close to termination. Needs assistance at once."

Megatron stared at Soundwave with anger, trying to make the flier's release their hold on him. He calmed down when he noticed what he had done. The room fell silent, watching their leader for his next action. "Take Starscream to the repair-bay. Inform Hook to get prepared." Megatron than looked at Skywarp and Thundercracker who instantly released their hold. "Someone clean up this mess before I return." With that said, he walked off, mentally yelling at himself for letting his anger control him, destroying any slight chance of winning the red seeker's spark.

The tyrant sat in his quarters, dinking his eleventh class of high grade hoping to pass out and forget the day. Maybe it was a dream, not of it was truly real. 'And maybe Optimus is a heartless evil maniac.' The thought of Optimus being evil was amusing for a bit.

Soundwave had informed him that Starscream had gain conciseness and left the med-bay fully repaired and operational. Starscream had also took off with his trine-mates to test his wings to make sure they were in working order.

A few cycles passed before there was a knock on his door. Assuming it was Soundwave, he unlocked the door from the switch on his desk,. Not hearing Soundwave's usual 'Lord Megatron' caused the tyrant to look up from his cube to see not Soundwave, but Starscream standing at the door.

Starscream stood straight, not showing any fear or nervousness. It looked like he had prepared himself before hand. "I came here to inform you that I don't need you anymore. I'll find another way to help with my release. I won't be your bed toy anymore, Megatron." There was hate in Starscream's optics as he spoke. "I can do so much better than you." He gave one last glance before walking out.

* * *

**BTW. Does anyone want to be like my beta-reader. You dont have to be and excellant A+ english student or anything. I just need someone to catch some small mistakes i miss and make sure i use the right word properly.**


	4. Chapter 4

I updated this somewhere else but totaly forgot about this site. my bad ^^; this isnt edit very well, I'll get to that a bit later. Been busy lately. but to be honest, I realy don't like this story so I'm trying to rush it a bit. When I write another story, I'll take more time in planing it before posting it. So, I'm sorry to the people that are actualy liking this story. I just have 1 more chapter than huzzah, its over ^^

* * *

_There was hate in Starscream's optics as he spoke. "I can do so much better than you." He gave one last glance before walking out._

**Chapter 4**

The base hadn't been silent for the past five months. Ever since Starscream had taken off with his trine, nothing was the same. Thundercracker wasn't around to help Hook handle the other fliers under repair and without Skywarp's constant mischief, moral was surprisingly low around the Nemesis which no one quite understood. The disappearance of Starscream also caused problems. Without Starscream around, there was no one taking the brunt of Megatron's anger. Many innocent mechs were at the wrong place at the wrong time after many failed battles, mostly caused by lack of air support. What was surprising was within the week Starscream had left, some mechs started to fight over taking over as air commander or third in command now that Soundwave had been, what was at the time, temporarily promoted. A few weeks later, it was determined that Starscream wasn't coming back. No one could get a hold of the seeker or his trine, and when Soundwave had reached a connection, it was denied. After the first two months, some mechs had forgotten how strong Megatron was, and tried to take over his leadership. All had failed. Things were falling apart, and either something had to be done, or Starscream had to be found.

No one knew why Starscream had left. Many rumors spread, most presuming Megatron had finally killed Starscream when no one was looking. Some would try to get information from Hook, thinking that he would be in charge of any disposal.

Soundwave sat at his monitor, listening to some of the conversations, searching for any that would threaten Megatron. Some of the plots to overthrow Megatron lacked originality or any thought at all. It was laughable. Ever since Starscream decided to leave without any notice, he had to take on all the work of the flier. Some of the reports he had received were plain ridiculous. The reports the Coneheads submitted were illegible that they had to re-due them completely.

At the center of the control room, Megatron sat on his throne, watching the whole room. His emotions were having a war of their own within his spark while his troops continued to bicker among themselves. It was foolish of him to have ever thought that if Starscream and his trine ever left it might have been peaceful around the base. He knew it would cause a weakness in his army loosing his best fliers, but there were times where he preferred a bit of peace to gather his thoughts.

**-O-**

Starscream was pretty content with his decision to leave the base for awhile. He hadn't planned on leaving this long at the start, but it was a nice vacation from all the stress. The red seeker could practically see the base falling apart without him. Megatron would have no one to let out his frustration on, Soundwave would get all his work, and no doubt the rest of the troops would start to act up. His trine decided to trail along after they found out about his decision to leave. It had been a nuisance at the start, but he enjoyed their company. Starscream would still leave for his 'visits' with Skyfire, not telling his trine mates knowing they'd but in and tell him how it was a bad idea. He knew he was making the right choice. He had known Skyfire before the war ever started. Skyfire would never harm him in anyway. At least believed he wouldn't. There last encounter seemed odd. Skyfire didn't seem quite like his old self. The whole ordeal with the white shuttle seemed peculiar. The seeker was expecting that his old friend would try to convince him to join the Autobots and their bologna propaganda for peace and equality for every life form. Just thinking about their philosophies made him want to purge his tanks. Skyfire seemed to be less like his old self through each encounter. He even seemed angry a few times.

Starscream laid on his back, contemplating his next action. He'd go back to the Nemesis eventually. Megatron would probably send him straight to the med bay upon his return, but it would be a sign or normalcy. Their little weekend 'meetings' were through. It was for the best. Their routine would go back to normal. It wasn't like there was any hope for something more than what they had. Megatron was the heartless tyrant after all.

**-O-**

When the sixth month of Starscream's departure started to near, the Decepticons were prepared for their attack on Hoover Dam. Their energon stockpile was almost diminished and Shockwave needed more energon to run Cybertron. The attack was going perfectly without any sign of the Autobots approaching them before one of the silent alarms were triggered by one of the humans that got loose. The Autobots had arrived shortly after and confronted the Decepticons.

Megatron had ordered Soundwave and the Constructicons to guard the Coneheads as they stocked up on energon cubes, and if possible grab as many as they could as well. The tyrant braced himself for his battle with the Autobot leader.

**-O-**

The three missing seekers watched from a distance their comrades battle the Autobots. Starscream sneered at how the Autobots were slowly going to force the Decepticons to retreat while Thundercracker had to hold Skywarp from jumping into the battle recklessly. Thundercracker was the first one to speak up. "Are we just going to watch them till they retreat? Or are we going to jump in and help them Starscream?"

Starscream continued to watch the battle for a while until he ordered his trine to assist the rest of their team. He figured that they'd need his help if they were wanting to succeed in this poorly planned raid. Starscream lingered back for a short time till he decided to join the conflict as well until he had been tackled out of the sky.

**-O-**

The first ones to notice the approach of Starscream and his trine were the Autobots. They were surprised to see them quickly approach especially after a long mysterious absence from the battle field. Many, like the Decepticons, believed Megatron had finally snapped and killed them. Their guess was obviously wrong.

Skyfire had noticed that Starscream and his trine were quickly approaching to assist their fellow Decepticons by attacking the Autobots flank. He decided that he had to act quick and cut Starscream off before the Decepticons or Autobots got to him first. The shuttle-former quickly transformed into his alt mode and charged toward Starscream, hoping to surprise the seeker and force him to the ground.

**-O-**

Starscream had been surprised to have been tackled onto the ground by someone, but it was more shocking to see that Skyfire had done it. He shoved Skyfire off him agitated and waved his arm at him. "What the slag do you think you are doing? You could have broken my wing!"

Skyfire let out a sigh and looked at Starscream sternly with anger in his voice. "What am I doing? What are YOU doing? I thought you weren't going back to the Decepticons."

The seeker was taken by a bit of surprise. "Why does it matter? I thought it didn't matter to you if we were on different factions. That the feelings you had for me mattered more."

The shuttle huffed his irritation. He started to speak to the seeker with kinder tone. "My dear, Starscream. After some time I figured that you would leave your faction and we could leave this planet and explore once again. Don't you love me, Starscream?"

Starscream looked at Skyfire in hurt and disbelief. "I do love you, but things change Skyfire. I can't leave my faction. I'm a Decepticon. I can't change that. It's who I am."

"You didn't mind abandoning your faction for a period of time. You seemed kind of content with your own absence." The shuttle took a few steps closer toward Starscream.

"There was a good reason for that."

"Oh? Than what was your reason," Skyfire questioned.

Starscream stared at the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Skyfire, "It doesn't matter. The point is, is that I need to return to my faction, Skyfire." Starscream took a deep breath and kept a stern expression. "Things change, Skyfire. I'm not the same mech before you got frozen. My views have changed on many things. If you can't understand that, than I'm not sure we belong together."

"You're right, Starscream. Things have changed. I've changed. I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of this game you like play with any mech you that tries to get close to you." Skyfire closed the distance between them and forced Starscream into a kiss. "I'm going to only offer you this once, Starscream,. So you better decide quickly. Become my bond mate and leave this place with me."

The tone and expression on Skyfire's face showed Starscream that it wasn't a joke. Skyfire had changed. Starscream punched Skyfire on his side and managed to get away. "Stay the slag away from me you malfunctioning piece of scrap. I don't understand what made you this way, but your not anything like your old self.," Starscream spat with malice in his voice. "I don't want you anywhere near me again unless you want to dismantled."

Skyfire began to laugh which made Starscream confused. "I don't think you realize how much stronger I am than you. I can easily force you to submit to me. If you do escape, you'll be captured be the Autobots at some point." Skyfire went to grab Starscream by his wing, when a flash of light crossed his optics, feeling a sudden sense of coldness before he fell into the darkness of a quick stasis.


End file.
